grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Giveaways
Each day, there are a number of things that one can do to gain free bonuses such as items, grophgold, permanently increased stats, and luck. These can be called "Daily Giveaways" or Dailies, and should be part of one's daily routine. The time between visits is roughly 22-24 hours it seems, depending upon the location. The Stone Circle Sometimes you get Groph Gold, sometimes you get blessed with stats. Sometimes, nothing at all happens! However, it is rumoured that on occasion, a rift in time will appear. If you have the right type of groph, perhaps you might pass through it. This strange testament to times past is located on the plains right in the middle of the Mainland. The Dig Located outside Khnarr on the southern end of the Desert Island is the Abandoned Dig. Sometimes you can find simple treasures, other times only junk. Rarely, you can find large sums of Groph Gold . However, the Dig is not without its dangers, as it could collapse without warning, leaving your grophs hurt or simply returning with nothing at all. The King Favoured Nobles of Grophland (those with a formal rank greater than 10) can visit King Regibald in the Castle Keep once a day and beg him for a boon. Most times he dismisses even the highest ranked grophs, though occasionally he will grant money, items, or even stat bonuses! The Wishing Well Here in the Grophtown Square, you can donate your hard-earned Groph Gold for a bit of luck, or get water if you have a bucket or empty bottle. The amount of luck given seems to vary upon the amount donated, and very genorous people may also receive a special gift to flaunt. The Lava Flow At the base of Allambrus, there is a mostly-cooled patch of lava from when the volcano errupted in 1108. While the lava has almost entirely turned into stone, it can still be very dangerous here. If you have a pickaxe you can get a chunk of lava here each day. The Seer Within the fiery depths of Texolan Town, a delightful Seer gives out fortune cookies daily. Perhaps they'll tell you something you want to know? Shell Bay Found on a small hill in the background on the Mainland Beach, you can dig bait worms here once a day, provided you have a spade. The Thickets Differing from the other dailies in that this one can be done every four hours, at the base of the Great Tree on Booboo Island is the thickets. You may find items that have gotten caught in the briars, things that have washed up on the beach, or, if you're fortunate, a rare Red Goinker. You need a certain amount of standing with Booboo Island to do this daily. The Dark Lane Wedged between the Globbit Temple and the Antique Shop on Salt Street in Grohtown there lies an alley. If you can give the guard the password (try checking the grophlopedia), you can get into the back room of the Antique Store. Your groph can steal something while in here. Perhaps it will be a splat or tin can, or maybe something more expensive, like a bathyscape. Room XXIII The junk room of the Great Library of Khnarr is the place to go if you want to find anything involving paper- from junk items like Ruined Paper to rare things like Wishing Slips and Torn Pages. Be careful though, your groph could get hurt! This daily operates on a different system. It gives you a random number of chances at random times, but you usually get at least one chance in a 24-hour period.